The Avatar and the Raijin!
by The Next Kitsune
Summary: Naruto was beaten, bloodied, and thrown on powerlines. When, he finds the Avatar, They will save the world. Naruto/Harem. smart!Naruto. Rated M for Lemons!
1. Chapter 1

**What's up, loyal readers The Next Kitsune here with another challenge from Challenger. This one has caught my eye. This one of Challengers Naruto/Avatar: The Last Airbender crossover challenges. I have also accepted One of his Naruto/ Rosario Vampire crossover challenges. I hope that you check them out.**

**Disclaimer: Kyuubi: The ningen known as TNK does not own Naruto or Avatar: The Last Airbender. If he did, I would've destoried Konoha, and the Avatar would be more mature.!**

**TNK: True Story Bro.**

**Story Start**

[5 years after Kyuubi's sealing]

Five year old Naruto Uzumaki, was sleeping soundly. Today is October tenth, the Kyuubi festival was in full swing. Unknown to him his life would change, for better or for worse, he has no, idea. Naruto was sleeping peacefully obilivous to the world. Naruto has pretty much had a hard life, they never over charged him, but they beat him.

[Outside Naruto's Appartment]

The villagers were drunk, the ninja STILL mourning the Fourth were drunk. Cat, Dog, Weasel, and Dolphin were on duty. Neko, loved Naruto more than anything. If a villager hurt him, the ENTIRE village would feel Righteous Female Fury. She knew the seal would never break. Being only eighteen she really wished she could be there for him.

Inu, was the unstable one. He hated Naruto more than anything. The other three could usually hear him mumble a few things like 'Demon brat killed sensei', 'Kyuubi must die', or 'I will avenge sensei'. Needless to say, Inu shouldn't have been on this patrol.

Weasel, was one of the youngest ANBU in the village. Itachi doesnt hate Naruto. He actually treats Naruto like a otouto(little brother). When, he was off duty he would teach Naruto to read, write, and somehow Naruto has had a pocky kick like him.

Dolphin had taught Naruto everything he knew. Naruto loved to learn but hid it from the village, the hokage, and the four until Dolphin asked him if he wished to learn. Naruto never wanted to be Hokage, too much paperwork. Naruto just wished to be strong enough to protect 'his Neko-chan' She blushed at his words, but accepted them. She wait for him to become a ninja. 'Old enough to kill, old enough to drink, smoke and have sex' Anko always said.

[Outside of Naruto's bedroom]

A mob of people made their way into 'the demon brats' appartment. Four chunin, two experienced genin, and three civilians were trashing Naruto's appartment. They had just kicked the bed room door in. In a swirl of leaves, an dog masked ANBU appeared, with lightning chakra in his hand. He walked towards the 'demon brat', and plunged his hand into Naruto's stomach. Naruto screamed in pain. The others then, started to beat Naruto with broomsticks, hammers, and other things. While the ninja's impaled his body with kunai. Naruto was knocked out before the beating was over.

Inu picked up Naruto's unconcious form and threw him out the window, on to the power lines below. Having the villages electricity coursing through his vains, he instantly gained conciousness and let out a blood curtling scream.

Neko saw his prone form being thrown from his bedroom window, and hit the powerlines. She made a mad dash towards Naruto. The others noticed Kyuubi's chakra surrounding Naruto, but Neko didnt. As soon as she got close to him, Naruto disappeared in a blink of an eye. Needless to say, the entire village, Hokage, and all had suffered the wrath of a woman scorned, and that woman had a sword.

[seconds before Naruto disappeared; inside the seal]  
><strong><br>_Kyuubi's POV_**

**'Ugh' I grunted after being disturbed from my sound sleep. I notice that the water in this Kami forsaken sewer system, rising up, but I also notice that electricity is coursing thru it. Not wanting to die, I naturally decided to live, and as a result I override this cursed seal that keeps me here, with my Youki. Unfortunately, I send him to another world. "!" I panic as I feel my existence slipping away, I used to much Youki. People will say I'm only a mere memory. Before, I die, will send a message across the Elemental Nations! "I will never be a memory." I exclaim, as my voice fades.**

_Normal POV  
><em>(Avatar:TLA universe: 10 years before ep.1)  
>[Garden of the Fire Lords Palace]<p>

Princess Ursa, granddaughter of Avatar Roku and Ta Min, wife of Prince Ozai, and mother of 6 year old Prince Zuko and 6 year old Princess Azula, was walking thru the garden of the Fire Lords Palace. She was feeding the ducks(?). She heard splash in the pond. Thinking, it was Azula trying to scare the poor things, she looked up expecting Azula, but her eyes were meet with blonde hair.

[time skip- 2 days later]

"My name is Naruto." Naruto told the princesses two children. She noticed, that his personality was electric. Naruto and Zuko were quick friends. Naruto had befriended Azula as well. Ozai was happy, that Naruto was getting along with his children. He noticed Azula was taking a liking to the blonde, and when her friends Mai and Ty Lee came, they had taken the same liking to the blonde. _'Nothing could ruin a a good day like today' _Ozai thought as the girls were vying for Naruto's attention. The prince chuckled at the scene. Kami seems to be in a bad mood lately, as she decided to rain on Ozai's good day.

"Prince Ozai.." a voice from behind him gaining his attention.

**-CLIFFHANGER-**  
><strong>-END- <strong>

**Kyuubi: Ningen, TNK!**

**Yes, Kyuubi?**

**Kyuubi: The way you wrote from MY POV was good.**

**Good? That's it? **

**Kyuubi: Let the other ningen judge that.**

**Fine.**

**This is only part one of the openning for this story, Naruto's harem will be revealed in chapter 3 or Episode one. I'm really excited for the stories I have, sans the discontinued pokemon one. Anyway, I'm getting ready to write the Rosario Vampire/Naruto challenge I accepted. So Read and Review or Kyuubi will haunt you.**

**The Next Kitsune signing out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**What's up, loyal readers The Next Kitsune here with the next chapter of The Avatar and The Raijin! Naruto's aware in this, I refuse to have him clueless. Anyway, Im pretty much getting this next chapter outta the way. Now Naruto's Harem contains Main and Minor fem. characters. That should give some kind of hint as too whose in. On To Answering Your Reviews!**

**God of fate, Blackholelord: Your about to find out. -smirks-**

**PlasmaMelonXD: I figured, before taking the mantle of the Fire Lord, and before the incedent with Zuko, he was a good guy at one point.**

**tstoldt: Thank you! Like I say I'll try my best not to disapoint my readers!**

**Narjiro: No, Neko will not be joining Naruto.**

**ddcj1990: She's in the harem, and here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Kyuubi: The ningen known as TNK does not own Avatar: The Last Air Bender, or Naruto!**

**Story Start**

**[Previously]  
><strong>**  
><strong>_"My name is Naruto." Naruto told the princesses two children. She noticed, that his personality was electric. Naruto and Zuko were quick friends. Naruto had befriended Azula as well. Ozai was happy, that Naruto was getting along with his children. He noticed Azula was taking a liking to the blonde, and when her friends Mai and Ty Lee came, they had taken the same liking to the blonde. '_Nothing could ruin a a good day like today' _Ozai thought as the girls were vying for Naruto's attention. The prince chuckled at the scene. Kami seems to be in a bad mood lately, as she decided to rain on Ozai's good day._

_"Prince Ozai.." a voice from behind him gaining his attention._

[Currently]

[Time Skip- 2 years later]

A now 8 year old Naruto, was in the garden of the Fire Lords palace, with Zuko, Azula, Ty Lee, and Mai. Naruto was sitting against the tree, Zuko and Azula were feeding the ducks, Ty Lee was doing cartwheels, while Mai was sitting with Naruto. It's been two years since Naruto arrived. Two years since Naruto started to bond with Zuko, Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee. If one would look close enough, Zuko, Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee, had something Naruto made. for each of them.

[Flashback- 1 year ago]

_Naruto stood in front of Zuko and the girls. " What did you want to talk about Naruto-kun?" Ty Lee asked. "Just something important Ty Lee, that's all." He said. " Zuko, Azula here..."_ _Naruto said as he handed them each a box. " In those boxes are things that if I happen to disappear, will tell you, if I'm alive or not." Naruto elaborated. Zuko opened his box to a vial with a clear liquid in it. "Water?" Zuko asked. "Chi-infused water, if I die the water will turn black." Naruto corrected. "Why give it to us?" Azula asked. "Since your father has been in power, I think he's planning to get me for my control over lightning." Naruto said. Ty Lee pouted "Hey! where's our gifts" she said. "Right here." He said. Handing Mai, and Ty Lee their respective boxes he said "The water is infused with my chi. It'll turn black, if I die." he told them. Ty Lee pulled out a teardrop shaped vial, while Mai pulled out a vial that was the shape of a square."Nothings, going to happen now." Naruto said. "Just think of it as, a promise." he finished. "A promise?" the four fire nation children asked. " A promise that I will never leave, or keep you in line." Naruto told them, he said the last part to Zuko. "Hey!" Zuko gave an indignant shout. The girls giggled, as Naruto chuckled._

[Flashback end]

Naruto was enjoying the shade of the tree with Mai, when he noticed Iroh walking towards them. "Uncle!" Zuko and Azula exclaimed as them hugged the former Fire Nation General. "Zuko, Azula how are you." he asked his Niece and Nephew. "Good, we were just feeding the ducks!" They said. "Thats good! If you excuse me, Naruto and I have something to discuss." The famed 'Dragon Of The West' told them. "Ok" they said. As they went towards the tree to get out of the sun.

Iroh and Naruto had a father-son relationship over the last two years. When, Iroh came back from his campaign from Ba Sing Se, when his son, Lu Ten, was killed in battle. Iroh had noticed Naruto's train was just like his son's. He also saw, that Naruto was using Lighting! Naruto's enthusiasm, and spark, had inspired him to carry on his sons memory in the positives of life, not the negative. So, as the wise dragon that he was, decided to take Naruto under his wing.**[1]**

"Naruto, how are you?" Iroh asked with a fatherly tone in his voice. "I'm fine." Naruto stated as they walked through the garden. "I just came from the war room, and my brother is planning on 'Using the lightning to strike fear.'" Iroh said quoting his brother. "Let him try to use my lightning..." Naruto started as he looked ahead of them."... he will having a _shocking_ **[2]**experience if he does." Naruto finished. Iroh chuckled a bit. "You and your play on words." Iroh said as they reached a nearby Pai Sho table. "Pai Sho?" Iroh asked. Naruto chuckled as he shook his head. "hahaha sure." he answered as he sat down.

[1 day later- nightfall]  
>[Fire lords war room]<p>

"Fire Lord Ozai, what do we do about the lightning boy?" Zhao asked as the meeting went on. "We will capture him 2 days from now in the dead of night." the Fire Lord declared. Nobody noticed Iroh slip out of the room.

[2 days later]

Naruto just came from Azula's room. After a sparing session, Naruto carried her to her , then, set her in her bed. He made his way to his room. "Naruto, you are to be taken to the Fire Lords prison to be used in the war." A fire nation soldier said as he got into a fire bending stance. Being dark out gave naruto an advantage of stealth. He was almost out.

SNAP

Until, he stepped on a twig from the garden. '_Dammit!'_Naruto yelled in his mind as he was running from the Fire Lords soldiers, and dodging fireballs. Iroh warned him about the plan, but they came earlier than expected. Naruto's escape had made it's way to the edge of a cliff. At the bottom of the cliff wave's were crashing violently against the rock wall, and sharp rocks were littering water. "One more step and I jump." Naruto warned the Fire Nation soldiers. One soldier was foolish enough to shoot a fireball at him. Naruto jumped.

**-CLIFFHANGER-  
>-END-<strong>

**(1) think of how Naruto changed the Princess Kouyuki.**

**(2) I was thinking of using those STUPID jokes from The Adventure of Sharkboy and Lavagirl. George Lopez's character in the Dreamworld. Terrible punch lines.**

**ANYWAY, I finally got off of my lazy ass to bring you this chapter of 'The Avatar and The Raijin.' Seriously, if I had long hair, tied into a pineapple ponytail, and had control of shadows, I'd be a black version of Shikamaru. Before, I forget Naruto's harem will be revealed. I like for you guys to guess the first 5 girls in the harem. those who get it right get virtual cookies(chocolate chip)!**

**The Next KItsune signing out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**What's up, loyal readers! The Next Kitsune is back, after a short break of Research! -perverted giggle- Yes! I've been researching to give my fans better Limes and Lemons! With, as much research I've done I could write a real life Icha Icha collection! Anyway, I've took a break to do the above, and watch the series of each of my stories.(My One Piece chap. 1 will be getting done over, since it was short.) OK, on to this fics topics.**

**Virtual Cookies!**

**chm01, ElementalMaster, and Wajinator all get virtual cookies for guessing the harem overall! You each will find a dozen of them in your virtual cookie jar!**

**Incase you missed it, Naruto's harem is: Katara, Toph, Yue, Suki, Azula, Ty Lee, and Mai! June is a maybe.**

**Ages:.**

**Naruto (in his world): 5 turning 6**

**Naruto (Avatar Verse): 6, 8**

**(after current time skip)**

**Naruto, Sokka, Zuko, Azula: 18**

**Ty Lee, Mai, Katara,Toph: 17**

**Aang: 14**

**Yes, all the ages are changed.**  
><strong>Katara will show no romantic interests in will only see him as a little brother.<strong>

**Disclaimer: The ningen known as TNK does not own Naruto or Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

**Story Start**

[Previously]**  
><strong>  
><em>"Fire Lord Ozai, what do we do about the lightning boy?" Zhao asked as the meeting went on. "We will capture him 2 days from now in the dead of night." the Fire Lord declared. Nobody noticed Iroh slip out of the room.<em>

_[2 days later]_

_Naruto just came from Azula's room. After a sparing session, Naruto carried her to her , then, set her in her bed. He made his way to his room. "Naruto, you are to be taken to the Fire Lords prison to be used in the war." A fire nation soldier said as he got into a fire bending stance. Being dark out gave naruto an advantage of stealth. He was almost out._

_SNAP_

_Until, he stepped on a twig from the garden. 'Dammit!'Naruto yelled in his mind as he was running from the Fire Lords soldiers, and dodging fireballs. Iroh warned him about the plan, but they came earlier than expected. Naruto's escape had made it's way to the edge of a cliff. At the bottom of the cliff wave's were crashing violently against the rock wall, and sharp rocks were littering water. "One more step and I jump." Naruto warned the Fire Nation soldiers. One soldier was foolish enough to shoot a fireball at him._

_Naruto jumped._

[Currently]  
><strong><br>**[8 years]  
>[Fire Nation]<br>**[Play My Immortal by evanescence]**

_Azula POV  
><em>  
>As I look out the window from my room in my fathers palace. It's been... eight years since father told me Naruto had died. I was heartbroken when he told me, my crush, the boy that I held feelings for, had died before I told him how I felt. After father told me, I stayed in my room crying, with mother gone I couldn't confide in anyone.<p>

Zuko took it worse. My brother was brooding, after father broke the news. Zuko didnt talk to anybody. Zuko knew, he knew that Naruto wasn't the type to die on us. Naruto was full of life, he was our first friend, he didnt seem like the type to die on his friends. Uncle Iroh, keeps telling us 'Where Lightning stuck once, The Raijin will strike twice.' The Raijin, reports say he has unmatched control over lightning.

'_Naruto..' _I start to think as tears form in my eyes and I place a hand over my heart. '_... I loved you so much, the only regret I have is not telling you sooner.' _I finish my thought as tears are rolling down my face. 'Azula, don't cry your to beautiful to cry' was the whisper I heard in my ear. My eyes widened, _'Naruto!'_I mentally shouted, and franticly looked around and saw nobody. Naruto was always the one to console me when I cried. With him gone, I have no shoulder to cry on.

[With Mai]

_Mai POV_

_'Naruto, I love you.' _I thought as I stare at Naruto's makeshift grave. We made it for him a couple years ago. The, three of us girls, all had a crush on. But, before for we confessed to him he dies. In his memory I've been trying to be happy, but, my true happiness died when he did.

"Naruto..." I start to talk to his picture. "... I miss you so much, you meant the world to us. Ty Lee hasn't been by because she was tired of living at home and joined the circus, Zuko's been brooding since you've been gone. I just hope you didn't suffer." I finished as a tear rolls down my cheek. I wipe it away, and whisper 'Aishiteru, Naruto.' 'Aishiteru, Mai' is whispered in my ear. I quickly look around only to find nobody around. When I turn to walk back home, I see a messenger dashs towards me. "Lady Mai! I have message from Lady Ty Lee!" he exclaimed. As soon as he hands me the letter I open it and read it. My eyes widenat what Ty Lee wrote.

'_I saw a teen in the crowd at the circus the other day, he... he had Naruto's eyes and blonde hair. After my performance he came to see me. Mai, he told me, his name... was Naruto. I had called him a liar and told him that Naruto had died. Then, he leaned close, and whispered into my ear, "Didn't you check the water I gave you, all those years ago?" Mai, I know this sounds crazy, but, afterwards I checked the water he gave us all, and it's clear, Mai. I dont know, what to do._'

**"WHAT!"** I screamed as I finished the letter, and went to find my vial of water he gave us.  
><strong><br>[End song]**

[2 years later]

Naruto has been staying with the Southern water tribe for the last two years. He has made friends out of the tribe. They have heard his accomplishments and treated him as family. This, of course led, him meeting a Southern Water tribe warrior Sokka. He has blue eyes of a darker shade than his, darker skin tone, and his hair is in the water tribe warrior wolf tail.

Sokka had introduced Naruto to his sister, Katara. They had quickly hit it off. Naruto would impress her with his motions for bending his lightning, and helping her will her work. Katara was beautiful in Naruto's eyes. She has brown hair, a dark skin tone, and blue eyes that he tends to get lost in. She's about 5'8, an hourglass figure, and D-cup breasts. Once in a while Naruto and Katara could be seen walking thru the village holding hands, much to Sokka's ire. Sokka, truely wasn't worried about his sister being with Naruto being the Raijin, he figured Katara would be safe.

After spending a few months with the Southern Water Tribe, Naruto had confessed to Katara that, he loved her. Katara, had also confessed her feelings to him as well, Naruto was e_static_about it, except when Sokka gave him the 'If you hurt her' speech. Naruto, then, was called into Hanna's tent.

[Flashback]

_"Naruto, Gran Gran wishes to see you." Katara told her boyfriend. "Ok, I'll go right now." Naruto said as he kissed her on the cheek as he left. "You, wish to see me, Kanna-san?" Naruto asked as her entered the elders tent. "Oh, Naruto, how many times must I insist on you calling me Gran Gran?" the elder of the southern tribe said. "I may have the permission, but I wish to address you with respect." Naruto said with a smile. "Very well, so how was the Northern tribe?" she asked with a smirk. "It was ok, Pakku, though wants me to marry his daughter." Naruto said. "Oh? Do you not want to?" Kanna asked with a raised eyebrow. "I had went to see fortune teller in Ba Sing Se, she told me that, 'The Raijin will have many women, treat them right and his legacy will live on.' Narturally, I played it off as her being crazy." Naruto said as he took the tea he was offered. "Do you believe it?" the elder asked. "Not at first..." Naruto started before he took a sip of tea. "... Then, I remembered my time in the Fire Nation, the Fire Lords daughter, and her friends had a crush on me. Then, when I stayed with the Be Fong family in the Earth kingdom, their daughter would sneak into my room. Now, with Pakku's daughter, Yue, and now Katara, I cant help but think it's true." Naruto said. "You do know, that my grandaughter may be against sharing you?" she asked with a stern tone. "Yes, I know that, and I'll respect her wishes." He said with a smile._

_Unknown to both of them, Katara had heard everything about the fortune he got from the teller in Ba Sing Se, to him respecting her wishes. 'He's truely a gentleman, but I think that it would be better if I was ok with it.' she thought but, she wouldn't voice her opinion on it._

[Flashback end]

Naruto, Sokka, and Katara had left to hunt for food for the tribe. Sokka was concentrating on spearing a fish, while, Naruto and Katara were catching many using her waterbending. After, they filled the bucket with enough fish, to feed the tribe for a few weeks, they tried to get Sokka's attention. "Sokka lets go we got enough fish." Naruto said as he was getting a strange feeling in the air.

[With Zuko]

"It's been ten years since he's been gone, and two years since my exile." a now scared Zuko said, as his ship as sailing through the south pole. "Zuko, come have some jasmine tea." Iroh told his nephew. "NO, not until I find the Raijin and the Avatar!" Zuko said with a scowl. _'The 'Raijin' some one imitating Naruto's lightning.' _he thought with his ever present scowl. As he was searching, I bright light, and a lightning bolt shot to the sky. " It's them! Head towards that light! That's an order!" Zuko commanded. "Yes, sir!" two fire nation solders said as they went to do there tasks. "The Avatar and the Raijin will be mine!" Zuko exclaimed.

[3 minutes ago]  
>[With Katara, Naruto, and Sokka]<p>

Katara and Sokka had gotten into a argument about waterbending, Katara's temper started to flare, as did her water bending. "Sokka, you idiot!" Naruto shouted as he tried to calm her down. "Katara! Calm down! your gonna destory the boat!" Naruto tried to calm her down. Seeing that Katara wouldn't calm down, he did the only thing he could think of. Naruto pulled her into a passionate kiss. Katara instantly melted into the kiss. When, they pulled apart for air, "Are you calm now?" Naruto asked with a smile. "Yes, thank you Naruto-kun" Katara said with a blush. "Hey, guys look at this!" Sokka called out to them before, a bright light shot into the sky. Naruto had unconciously shot a lightning bolt in to the air. When the light died down, they saw a boy about fourteen years old, in Air Nomad clothing. Naruto moved towards the unconcious boy. "He's an Airbender." Naruto said in suprise.

**-CLIFFHANGER-  
>-END-<strong>

**Yes, the evil cliffhanger has made it's presence known again! Episode one begins next chapter! Mai will keep the water hint, from Azula, until 'The Chase'.**

**How Naruto survived the fall will be explained in a flashback. Yes, I may have Katara be ok with sharing. Anyway tell me how I did on Azula'sand Mai's point of views. Enjoy the chapter! **

**The Next Kitsune signing out. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Whats up, loyal readers! Here my long awaited chapter of Avatar and The Raijin! Ok i wasnt clear about how katara will see Aang. She will see him as a little brother. With that said. Lets get it started!**

**Story start.**

**_'Aang you must listen too me. The Raijin is close by, he will help you save the world from the fire nation, do what I've failed to do.' - Avatar Roku_**

**[Southern Water Tribes Village]**  
><strong>[Medic Igloo]<strong>

"ugh, my head." the young airbender said as he finally woke up. "Glad to see your awake Avatar Aang." a voice said next to him "Ahh!" Aang nearly jumped out of his... bed thing in suprise. the person chuckled a little. "Im sorry Avatar Aang i didnt mean to suprise you." Aang looked over to find a blonde haired man at this side.

_'O man he called me the Avatar! what do i do?' _aang paniced in his head about the situation.

"There is no use to deny it young man" Gran Grans voice sounded as well. Aang sighed as he knew he was caught. "Ok fine." Aang said in defeat.

[After the peguin sledding situation]

An angry Zuko appeared before the remaining members of the Southern water tribe. "Where is the Avatar nd the Raijin!" Zuko yelled at them. Seeing they were unfazed by it. Zuko grabbed Gran Gran.

"About this old? Master of all elements?" seeing no reaction yet again. Zuko heard a small child give his...war cry. Zuko was about to kick the child but a voice stopped him. "Zuko? is that you?" a suprised Narutos voice sounded.

The Southern water tribe cheered as the Raijin appeared to save them. "Naruto? is that really you?" a suprised Zuko looked dumbfounded. "Yea its me Zuko." Naruto said with a smile.

Zuko narrowed his eyes. "If your really Naruto what was the thing that bugged me the most when I was little?" Zuko quickly questioned the static blonde. "It was when Azula teased, you and Mai about being a couple." Naruto shot back. "Why was Mai so upset about it?" Zuko questioned quickly. "Because like Ty Lee and Azula she had a crush on me." Naruto said with a smile on his face. "Well, i guess _Father _lied." Zuko said with a smile on his face.

**-END-**

**This chapter was short on purpose. I like to call it Advanced Planning. have a short chapter to reintroduce yourself to an old story you havent updated in forever. Anyway, expect a lil bit of a longer chapter next time i update this fic.**

**The Next Kitsune**


End file.
